


Shinigami Switching

by Aishuu



Category: Death Note/Yami no Matsuei
Genre: Community: deathnote100, Crossover, Humor, Multi, Shinigami, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine if the Shinigami attached to the Death Notes were the ones from Yami no Matsuei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami Switching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_sense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quixotic_sense), [shuukun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shuukun).



> The following three drables were written as part of a "crossover" challenge on [](http://deathnote100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deathnote100.livejournal.com/)**deathnote100**. I accept no responsibility... people kept egging me on.

_ _   
_Title: Damn These Hungry Time_

There were several times Raito considered forfeiting ownership of his Death Note just to get rid of his shinigami.

He could stand the burden of becoming a murderer. He could deal with the fact that there was an obsessive detective after him. He could even cope with the fact that his Shinigami watched him with puppy-like eyes disaprovingly 24-7.

But the whining was going to be the death of him.

"Raittttoooooooo, I'm hungrrrrrrrryyyy."

"Go eat an apple or something, there's some in the kitchen," Raito said crossly, wishing he had ear plugs.

"But that would be healthy!" Tsuzuki Asato whined.

 

* * *

 

_Title: My Friend, the Chocolate Cake_  
   
 

Ever since meeting L, Raito hadn't had an ounce of sleep.

L, he discovered, was a big fan of sweets and was constantly snacking on the best money could by. Needless to say, it made the other glutton he knew insufferable.

"That looks soooo gooodddd," Tsuzuki said, drool appearing at the corning of his mouth. "Do you think he'd notice if I took one?"

Considering the way L tended to watch his food like a lion with her cubs, Raito knew stealing food would be a futile idea. "Hands off," he hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"Did you say something, Raito-kun?" L asked as he dug into a strawberry torte.

"See if he'll shareeee...." Tsuzuki demanded, pulling on Raito's sleeve.

"No!" It was an answer to the both of them.

L gave him that peculiar look he used when he was humoring someone. "Raito-kun, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes?" Raito did his best to tune of Tsuzuki's sniffles about how mean he was being.

"If you want something of mine, just ask. I'm tired of missing my dessert when I go for lunch."

Raito blushed brilliantly at the accusation, wishing he could shoot Tsuzuki the nasty look he deserved. "Uh..."

"Having a sweet tooth is nothing to be concerned about, but being a kleptomaniac might be."

At times like this, Raito wondered if the wrong genius hadn't found the Death Note. He was half tempted to brush it against L, just so he would have to deal with Tsuzuki instead. The image of L and Tsuzuki fighting over the sugar almost made him smile as he was forced to apologize for "his" snack attacks.

Really, having a shinigami was almost more problems then it was worth.  
 

 

* * *

 

 

_Title: Sweet like Cyanide_  
 

Hisoka had always thought his untimely death was unfair, but now he had another reason to curse the gods.

"Does this make me look fat, Hisoka?" Misa posed in a skimpy red dress that had black lace accents.

"Hn." He hoped his noncommital response would suffice, because he'd learned the wisdom of not telling her she looked like a slut. She could take it any way she wanted to, and hopefully spare his eardrums.

"Hmm, you're right. It's not sexy enough." She ducked back into the fitting room, and there was the sound of fabric being shed. "No peeking!" she called out.

As if he would. The shoe to the head the first time had been lesson enough. Not that he had been looking, but it was hard to avoid staring a bit when a girl started to strip...

He couldn't understand what he had done to deserve this. For some reason Hisoka couldn't fathom, Terazuma had destroyed himself for this twit, and now he was stuck tailing her around as she merrily killed people in search of Her One True Love.

Honestly, it was pathetic.

He was tired of fashion, tired of listening to her swoon over "Kira," and sick of the airhead. Every now and then she would show some sign of intelligence, but those would vanish as soon as Kira was mentioned. And since she had Kira on the brain....

Hisoka hated stupid people.

The door swung open again, and Misa stepped out wearing a swimsuit which left little to the imagination. "You like this?

He tried to keep from blushing as he snorted another "Hn!" which came out more like "H...hn!"

Misa smiled at him brilliantly. "That's the reaction I'm looking for!" She glomped onto him happily.

Hisoka just tried to keep his eyes on her face, instead of the breasts which were pushing against his chest. What had he done to deserve this?


End file.
